


Aftermath

by superwholockedfangirl99



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, M rated consensual scenes, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedfangirl99/pseuds/superwholockedfangirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new vampire at Forks High and it is revealed that she knows Peter and Charlotte and they have been captured. Jasper must join forces with the badass vampire to save his friends. Will he be able to? Or will he face the consequences of the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains mentions of rape, strong language and M rated scenes Do not read if you have trouble dealing with this subject material.
> 
> Hey people!This is Jasper/Bella and is a little dark...definitely M rated. This is my first M story, so don't expect anything super detailed...and that stuff won't be happening for a couple chapters! Also, first multi-chapter story, so bear with me :) I can't promise you'll get updates every week, but I'll definitely try to update every other week. And if I don't feel free to bomb my inbox demanding to know where the new chapter is! So, here is the first chapter!

**Jasper POV**

I watched the new girl from our table. I felt Edward's anger and looked over at him, irritated "What?" I hissed.

"Stop staring at her! You're drawing attention!" he hissed in reply. I looked around the cafeteria. Sure enough, people were looking between me and the new girl curiously.

"Relax, Eddie. She's obviously one of us. Read her mind." Emmett said. Edward looked frustrated.

"I can't. She's blank to me. Jasper?" he replied. I sighed and expanded my power, flipping her emotions around. In a flash, she turned towards us.

"Not very gentlemanly, changin' a girl's emotions, is it?" she hissed with vampire speed. I blinked in shock as she walked over and sat down.

"The name's Bella, since you didn't ask before messin' 'round with my emotions." she said as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, read the text and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid fucker. All his cryptic-ass messages. What the hell does 'you found him' mean? Found who?" she muttered. Her phone buzzed again and this time she grinned slightly.

"I'll call you what I want to, dumbass." she said as she typed her reply. She looked up at Edward's strangled gasp.

"Don't even try your prissy Victorian era bullshit on me, Eddie." she said as she walked away as the bell rang. I sat there in a stupor just watching her until Emmett hit me on the arm.

"Come on. We've got history with Smith." he said. I nodded and followed him out, my mind still on Bella. Rose nudged me.

"She's your mate, you dumbo." she whispered.

**Bella POV**

Peter called as I walked into my first class.

"Sorry, I have to take this. My mom's in surgery and my dad promised he call when she got out." I told the teacher, walking out.

"Why the HELL did you send me here, Petey-Wheat?" I hissed.

"Why, Bellsabell, I thought you curbed you sailor's tongue for high school." he replied, sounding annoyed. I smiled. He hated my nickname for him.

"I'm not staying here. Pixie-Bitch looked like she wanted to claw mah eyes out for even lookin' at your Major. Although, he ain't much of a Major anymore. Looks like some prissy prick." I said, my accent coming out stringer the angrier I got.

"Just a couple more days, please, Bella. If she decides to follow through with her plans, you need to keep Jasper there. By any means. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll be there with Char next week, okay?" he replied. I knew something was wrong. Peter nevercalled me just Bella unless something was seriously wrong.

"Why this town, Peter?" I asked.

"Well, the Cullen's heard it was one funky town and though they'd fit right in." he said with a strained laugh. I closed my eyes. Someone had them.

"I'll call you later, okay Peter?" I said, my voice determined. I heard him suck in a breath.

"Don't Belsy, please. Just stay-" He was cut off as I shut the phone with a snap. I walked down the hall to the History class Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in. I knocked on the door.

"Mr. Smith? Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just called and left n important message for Jasper. His brother and sister-in law need his help down in Texas. they aid he should leave right away." I said, smiling shyly at him. Jasper had stood when I said 'Texas', so when the teacher called his name, he was already walking up.

"Mr. Hale, what about your sister? Shouldn't she come too?" Mr. Smith called as we out the door. Jasper turned to Rosalie, who shook her head slightly, then at the History teacher.

"Rose had a falling out with our brother a couple years ago. They don't talk much." he said and we continued out of the school. As soon as we got to my truck, Jasper turned to me.

"Who has them? Where? And how the hell am I going to explain this to Carlisle and Esme?"

"You know exactly who has them. I think they're still in Texas, otherwise Peter would have told me. And you aren't explaining everything. And you cn;t go home. You'll call them on the way, telling them as little as possible. If shefinds out they've been housing you for the past 100 plus years, they're all ash."

"How do you know they've been captured?" he asked.

"Bella and 'funky town'. Peter never and I mean never, calls me Bella unless something is wrong."

"And 'funky town'?"

"Code word. Caught it off a show Peter likes and he had the idea that if anyone of us were capture, that would be our phrase." I said. Jasper looked at me closely and I felt a tingle up my spine.

"How do you know Peter and Char? Did they change you?" he asked.

"Yes, they did. And then helped me hunt down the reason for my needing to be changed." I said. There was no way I was telling him the whole story.

"Listen, I know that Peter and Char have helped you and you don't want to talk about your change, but maybe it could help us keep them safe." he said. A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"I don't think my father getting me pregnant has any relevance to their kidnapping." I bit out. He looked at the road.

"Did you lose the baby?" he asked quietly. I nodded, venom tears forming in my eyes.

"He beat me one night, 7 months in. Then dropped me on the street; I was a bloody mess. By the time Char and Peter found me, I was half-dead and I'd already miscarried. They buried my daughter while I was going through the change. When I woke up three days later, they feared the worst. But to their surprise and mine, I was as calm and collected as they were. Char helped me hunt down my father. You should've seen his face when I walked in that night. My eyes alone scared him. He thought I was a demon come back to haunt him. He was somewhat right. He even the gall to beg for mercy when I latched onto his neck. Needless to say, I didn't oblige. But I did give him a quick death." I said.

"He didn't deserve one. What ye-"

"1890"

He looked out the window.

"I was born in 1872." I said.

"God, I'm so old." he muttered. I laughed.

"You do have a good 47 years on me. not includin' vampire years." He groaned.

"Please stop. I don't need to feel like a pedophile." he begged. I pulled the car over and looked at him.

"And why would you feel like that? We are not engaged in a sexual relationship. And besides, you're eternally 20 and I'm eternally 18. Not much of an age gap." I said. He looked me in the eyes and that damn tingle went up my spine again.

"Now tell me you didn't feel that." he said. I shook my head and climbed out of the car. He followed after me.

"I can't do that. I've spent 141 years scared of letting anyone close to me because of what happened when I was human. Youare not allowed to waltz in and steal my heart!" I said. He smirked and before I knew it, we were in the middle of the forest on the side of the road and I was backed up against a tree.

"Then tell me you don't feel the tingle when our eyes meet, the shock when we touch." he whispered, running his index finger across my cheek lovingly. I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through my body.

"Jasper-"

"Hush. Don't think, Bella. Just let your instincts take over."

I pushed him away and started back to the truck.

"I just can't Jasper. I'm not ready for anything like that." I said. He was in front of me in a flash.

"Yes, you are! Why do you think Peter sent you to Forks?! He knew I was here! For fuck's sake, Bella! You're my mate and the longer you keep denying it, the faster you will crumble. I know you've felt the connection. Bella, please. Just open yourself up to me." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

"Bella, please. Just open yourself up to me." I said. She looked at me, anger blazing in her eyes.

"WHY? Why should I open myself up? I opened myself up to my mother when I was 13 after my father forced himself upon me for the first time. She lauded and called me a slut! I opened myself up to my best friend when I was 16, after 3 years of abuse! She told me I deserved it! Every-time I open myself up, it comes back and bites me in the ass! So, why? Why should I do it again?" she shouted. I looked at her.

"Because I'd never do that to you, Bella. I also know that you've held this in for too long." I replied. She laughed, cold and bitter.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to take it out on my coven mates. My family. Peter was right. I shouldn't have asked for your help. You obviously don't care enough if you want to waste time in this stupid forest."

And with that, she raced back to the car in a blur. I heard the engine.

"Oh, no. You're not running from your mate, Darlin'." I murmured as I raced after her. I got to the car just as she pulled away. I flung the door open an dumped into the seat as she polled back onto the highway.

"I'm not apologizin'. Face the facts, cause I'll give 'em to you straight." I said as we started back on our journey. She just reached up, flipped on the radio and ignored me.

 

**Texas-Peter POV**

"The Major ain't stupid, ya know. He's gonna know who's got us and he won't come looking' for us." I drawled. The vampire in front of me laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock thinks he knows who's the head of this operation. Maria is just a pawn; without my brother, his mate and I, she would be nothing. How do you think she got started in the Southern Wars?" he replied.

"He still ain't com in' for us." I returned. He nodded to the tall vampire on my left, who stepped forward and ripped my arm off.

"PETER!" Char cried from the other side of the room. I turned my head towards her, fighting the whimpers of pain trying to escape.

"Sallright, babe. We've gone through worse." I panted.

"And you will go through much worse. If your Major doesn't agree to help us overthrow the Kings, you will all die."

 

**Jasper POV**

We'd just crossed into Idaho and Bella was still ignoring me. I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket. I had a text from Alice; it had been sent a few hours prior. I opened it.

Jas, I'm sorry. You'll be fine. Please don't call; don't make this harder than it has to be. I should've warned you about your coven. X Alice

I growled and punched in Eddie's number.

"Hey, Jasper." he answered.

"You tell me where the fuck she is and why the fuckin' hell she didn't warn me about Peter and Char, right now." I growled, my accent in full force. I heard Bella take a shaky breath and felt the lust momentarily cloud her senses before she shook her head and focused on the road again.

"I don't know. She disappeared shortly after you left the school."

"Put Rose on." I hissed. I heard the phone being exchanged.

"Jas?" Rose asked.

"Listen and listen carefully, Rosalie. You take Emmett and you get the hell out the States. Pull out the cash I gave you. Call Jenks, tell him 'the stars back home are flying'' He'll understand. You'll get fake I.D.'s and untraceable cards. Promise me, Rose, promise you'll stay out of the States. Go to France or Ireland. Just stay outta the States." I said.

"I promise, Jas. But what about Carlisle and Esmé? And Edward?" she asked.

"They have their own people. Mine is just better." I replied.

"Okay. Promise me, Jasper, that you'll stay safe. I've seen what being with Maria did to you. I don't want you to become that again." she said. I swallowed, hard.

"I promise, Rose. Why don't we all meet in England? Char's wanted to go back for a while now."

"You'll bring all three of them back? I want all four of you in that airport when Em and I meet you."

"I can't promise we'll look too good, but all four of us will be there, Rose. Now call Jenks." I said, hanging up. I looked over at Bella.

"You gonna tell me why you're still ignoring' me, Darlin'? I drawled. Her lust spiked, followed by a flash of annoyance directed mostly at herself. Then suddenly, her emotions disappeared.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"I'm a shield." she said.

"Anything else?"

"I'm also an absorber. You'd probably know it better as a 'sponge'."

"A shield and a sponge?"

"Yeah. Your sister, Rose, she doesn't even know me. Why would she care if I make it out?" she asked, clearly wanting to changes the subject. I sighed.

"Rose is special. She's got a gift that only Em and I know about. She gets little important pieces of someone, sorta like Peter's gift but not exactly. SHe sees glimpses of your past, your future. And when two mates are in the same room or building, the pieces connect. To Rose, everyone is a puzzle, different pieces all over the place. She enjoys connecting them," I said, "She was the one who connected our pieces, as cheesy as that may sound. SH scares about you because you mean something' to me." I explained. She nodded.

"She seems nice." she commented. I laughed inwardly. Everyone else thought Rose was a bitch.

 

**Texas-Peter POV**

I snarled at the vampire next to Char, who was holding his shoulder, her arm lying on the ground in front of her, eyes screwed up in pain.

"I swear I will kill you." I growled. He just laughed.

"I'd like to se you try, Whitlock." he sneered. A knock came at the door. A male with blond hair opened it. My eyes hardened and Char gasped as the lithe figure stepped in.

"Hello, Peter." Alice said, her red eyes finding mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter POV**

"Alice" I snarled.

"That's my name!" she replied.

"Why? What about Jasper? The Cullens?" Char asked. Alice turned to her.

"Because I can be ruler of the vampire world. I've got a grand plan. With the help of the Romanians, Maria, and Jasper, once he gets here, I can overthrow Aro and his brothers. I'll keep a select group of humans to breed and then change their offspring. With an army of gifted vampires, I'll rule the world!" she said.

"You're crazy! Jasper will never agree to this." Char replied.

"I think he'll be agreeable if I threaten to kill his mate, don't you?" she laughed. I stared at her.

"You would kill part of Jasper just to rule the world? You'd risk Jasper going insane with grief? He'd turn on you in a flash and you know it. You won't kill Bells. I'm callin' your bluff." I said. She sighed.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Cavan would be more than happy to make her relive her past, though. I wouldn't kill her, but I'd make her beg me to set her alight." she replied. I snarled.

"You touch her or make her relive that, I will tear you to pieces and set you on fire." She waved a hand.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now do excuse me. I have some things to take care off, people to call. Taking over the world is so tiring." And with that, she took all the vampires in the room and left. I looked over at Char, who was weak from venom loss. 

"Oh, god, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't want us to get mixed up in a war again. Major and Bellsy will find us. I'm positive." I whispered. She looked up, her eyes dull.

"What if they don't, Peter?" she replied.

"You know Bells. When I called her, she was determined to come and get us. And Bells won't give up until we're safe again." I reassured her, "I promise."

 

**Bella POV- Idaho/Utah-ish**

The silence in the car was stifling. I groaned and Jasper smirked.

"Somethin wrong, Darlin'?" he asked. I growled at him. The silence was better than that drawl. Anything was better than that stupid sexy-as-fuck drawl.

"Stop talking." I said. He shook his head.

"Nope. Not until you let everything out. The I will shut up and listen." he replied. My eyes narrowed. At that moment, the empty gas light came on.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. Now? I mean, seriously, RIGHT NOW?" I growled, cursing my truck as I pulled off on an exit. I spotted a gas station and pulled in. I grabbed my wallet and opened the gas tank. I slid the pump into the tank and watched as the numbers rose. After it filled, I replaced the pump and walked inside to pay. Without even reading his thoughts, I could already tell the sinful things the gas attendant was thinking. He was salivating as I walked up.

"$40.00 on Pump 7." I said, handing him my card. He nodded and ran the card.

"Thanks." I said as he handed the card back.

"Have a nice day!" he called as I walked out. I fought the urge to flip him off and settled for rolling my eyes and cursing stupid men under my breath. Jasper was growling as I got back into the car. I looked over at him in concern.

"His emotions. They make me feel so dirty." he hissed. I nodded and got back onto the highway. Once we were back on our journey, Jasper started to relax.

"Better, Cowboy?" I asked. He nodded and then smiled.

"You gave me a nickname. I like it." he said, his smile becoming a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you're just like Peter. I call him 'adorable' once-. Made up for it with Petey-Wheat" I said, "He hates that nickname." I giggled.

"And what does Peter call you?" he asked.

"Oh god! The list could go on for days. Let's see, there's Bellsabell, Bellsy, Bells, Swan and sugar bell-don't ask. I don't get him." I replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah, don't know what went wrong with him during the change. Wasn't me, Char turned out just fine." he said. I nodded.

"Char is fun to hang around. Peter annoys me to no end, but he's like the big brother I never had. God, I hope we get there in time. They're the only family I have left. I don't know what I'd do if they were just gone!" I said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll get there in time. I promise." he replied, sending calming waves my way.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said softly, "I was scared and worried. Panicking won't help them out."

"It's not a problem, Bella. Pete and Char are my family, too. They helped me escape from Maria." he said.

"But, you helped them escape first."

"Yes, but I had no intention of following them out of the life I led. Peter risked not only his life, but that of his mate's as well to return for me. And I won't ever be able to repay him. But, rescuing him form Maria's grasp is one way to start."


	4. Chapter 4

**Char POV**

"Peter!" I screamed as one of the vampires ripped my mate's arms off. We had attempted to make an escape shortly after Alice had left. We never stood a chance. Thirty vampires caught us before we even made it to the front yard. _Fighting and venom loss. Not a good combo_ I thought as I attacked two more vampires.  
"Char! We're almost there! Keep going!" Peter shouted, desperation coloring his voice. My heart sank as thirty more vampires rushed into the hallway. I caught Peter's eye and his shoulders slumped. We both knew there was no chance of escape. Immediately, we both stopped fighting. There was no use for it. All we could do now was wait. Wait and hope that Bella would be here soon.

 

**Utah-Bella POV**

"I need to hunt." I said as I drove towards Salt Lake City.

"Well, stop here. Huge forest, bound to have some variation of animal." Jasper replied.

"No. I'm not really veggie. I had to adopt that disgusting tradition so the La Push wolves wouldn't attack me as soon as I set foot into Forks. Ugh, it's been forever since I've had a decent meal and dammit I'm going get one tonight. You can join me or you can opt not to," I said, "I'm stopping in the city to grab a meal. Then we'll resume our journey and reach Texas by the morning."

"I think I'll pass on the meal." he replied.

 

_**3 hours later** _

I crouched over my meal and growled as the two scents hit my nose.

"Relax Baby Bird. We're not gonna steal your meal. We already had dinner."

I rose out of my crouch and a smile appeared on my lips.

"Jamie! Vicks!" I exclaimed.

"Hey girlie!" Victoria replied.

"Bird, we heard Pete and Char were captured. You happen to know anything about that?" James asked.

"Yeah. Jasper and I are on the way to liberate them." I replied. James looked at me sharply.

"Jasper Whitlock? As in God of War, Jasper Whitlock? Bird, that's Maria's most feared commander!" he said.

" _Was_ Maria's most feared commander. He left, Jamie. Along with Peter and Char. But, she's back. That's who captured them." I said.

"Do you need extra fighters? I owe Pete one." James said. I nodded.

"We could use 'em. It's just Jasper and I." I replied. He nodded

"Lead the way." Vicks said. I nodded and made my way to the diner Jasper and I had agreed to meet at. I walked in, Vicki and James flanking me. Jasper was sitting in the corner booth, looking bored out of his mind. He looked up as we walked in. We walked over and sat down.

"Jasper, this is James and Victoria. They're buddies of mine and have agreed to help us with the situation in Texas. James owes Peter a favor." I said. He looked at them, his eyebrow going up when Victoria flinched.

"Do you fear me?" he asked softly. She looked at him.

"My newborn year was filled with dark tales of the God of War, Maria's right hand. They say you took out a town filled with newborns and humans alike and nothing survived. So, yes, I fear you. But Bella trusts you. And that means I'll trust you." Victoria replied. James nodded.

"If my mate and sister will trust you, I'll do the same." he said.

"What did my brother do to make you owe him?" Jasper asked.

"It was about three years ago. We ran across a coven in Pennsylvania. Their unmated male wanted Victoria. Peter, who was passing by, helped us stop him." James replied.

"That sounds like Pete. He's always helping out mates. He says it's cause he almost lost Char. I'm glad for your help." Jasper said, standing up. "C'mon. Let's head out."

 

**Next Morning-Texas-Peter POV**

I looked up as my 'knower' gave me the info I needed. A smile appeared on my lips and Char looked at me.

"Peter?" she asked.

"They're in Texas, Char." I replied.

"Can you reach Bells? Now that she's closer?"

"I don't know, baby. I'll keep trying." I said as I closed my eyes and thought towards my little sister.

"Here goes nothing." I murmured

_Bella?_

 

**Bella POV**

"Noon. We'll arrive at noon." I said, looking over at the driver's seat where Jasper was. He nodded and I stifled a sigh. One part of me wanted to hear his voice and the other could care less. _Damn mating feelings_ I thought as I rubbed my chest where a dull ache was starting.

"Baby Bird, why don't you just jump his bones and be done with it?" James asked from the backseat.

"James!" I shouted, stealing a glance towards Jasper. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly the wheel was starting to bend.

"As much as I hate the way my mate phrased that, it would be better than sitting here being suffocated by the sexual tension between you two." Victoria chimed in.

"Both of you, stop it." I said. I wished Peter was here. Actually, he'd probably tease me as much as the two cackling in the back. Char would understand. I wanted my sister back.

_Bella?_

I let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards James.

"How many times have I told you NOT to communicate with me through my mind when we are sitting right next to each other?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion.

"Bells, what are you talking about? I haven't done that since the last time we saw each other." he replied. I gasped quietly as the pieces fell into place.

"Alright, everyone be quiet. I need to concentrate. I think Peter is trying to contact me." I said, ignoring the look Jasper threw my way and closing my eyes.

_Pete?_

 

**Peter POV**

My eyes flew open and I hissed in triumph.

"She can hear me!" I told Char. She grinned.

_Yes, Bellsabell. It's me. Peter the Amazing!_

_Shut up, PeteyWheat! Are you and Char okay?_

_We're a little worse for wear physically, but other than that we're just peachy! So, you jumped my brother yet?_

_Peter! Gah, you and James both. And, even though it is NONE of your business, no. I've been a little concerned with you and Char, instead. How many vampires did Maria bring?_

_Um, it's not just Maria, Baby Girl. The Romanian brothers and Pixie Bitch are involved too. AND one of the Romanians is Pixie's mate. They're planning to overthrow the Brothers Three and dominate the world._

_You mean_ she _is part of this?_

_Yep. Ringleader, if I had to guess. You'd best let the Major know. He'll be wanting Maria's head as well as Pixie's._

_OK. Hang tight, Pete. We'll be there soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes as Peter and I finished our conversation.

"Well, Baby Bird, what's crackalackin?" James asked.

"Peter said Maria isn't orchestrating this. Someone else is. And the Romanian brothers too. They're planning to overthrow Aro and his brothers and take over." I replied.

"It's Alice, isn't it?" Jasper asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes. Peter said that she's the ringleader and one of the Romanian brothers os her mate." I said. He nodded, his eyes still on the road.

"How are you not pissed off?" James asked.

"I always sorta knew. There was always a hint of deception in everything she said or did. I'm not surprised. And I may not look like I'm pissed, but I am. Alice will burn, along with anyone else who gets in my way."

 

**Jasper POV**

_Alice was going to fucking burn. Not only did she kidnap my brother and sister, but she also kept me from my mate._ I thought as I glanced toward Bella. Her emotions were everywhere. One minute it'd be anger, the next embarrassment at something James would say. He reminded me of Emmett.

"So, Baby Bird, what're you and the Whitlocks doing after this escapade?" James asked.

"We're going to England, Jamie. Jasper's other sister Rosalie, and her mate Emmett are meeting us there." Bella replied.

"Cullens?" James asked, directing his attention to me. I nodded.

"You know them?"

"Ah, sorta. Vicks and I ran into them in Arizona a long time ago. Their prissy son had a human girlfriend. His singer nonetheless." Bella looked at James in shock.

"Isn't that against Volturi rules?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep, sure is Bird."

"But, how did they get around that?"

"They didn't. Aro visited Carlisle and saw everything. He ordered her to be changed by the following summer. It was going to work out because Sarah was leaving for college that summer. But, a Volturi tracker by the name Cavan happened. He abducted her and bit her. Edward tried to suck the venom out, but ended up draining her." James recalled. Bella gasped.

"That's horrible! Was she his mate?" she asked. James shrugged.

"Don't know. The good doctor didn't really talk to us other than to tell us not to hunt on their lands." he replied. I looked over at Bella. Her emotions had taken a sharp fall.

"Why are you upset?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"He lost someone he loved. I know what that feels like." she replied sadly.

I felt the confusion from the two in the backseat and sent Bella some happiness. She looked up and gave a small grin. The sadness was still there, but it was less oppressive. One day I'd figure out who she had loved and lost. But not today. A scent caught my attention and I stopped the car. All three of them looked at me in confusion. 

"There's someone coming." I said, getting out. I walked around to the front of the car as the vampire I smelled came closer.

"Long time, no see, eh Major?" I sighed in relief.

"Garrett. Why are you this far south?" I asked.

"Just running through." he replied. I looked at him.

"Just running through?" I asked.

"Yes?" his answer sounded more like a question and I laughed. He sighed.

"It's too damn hard to lie to you, Major. I heard whispers that Maria was moving again and had some Whitlocks under her thumb again. Figured I'd find you down here. We killing her this time?" he said. I nodded.

"It's not just her. She's got Romanians and Alice backing her up." I replied. He whistled.

"Damn. You sure know how to pick 'em, Major. One's a psychopath, and the other's a conniving bitch." he said. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the car.

"Not all of them." I muttered. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"Oh? Major's found himself a new gal? What do you think this one will turn out to be?" he asked. I glared at him as Bella got out of the car, followed closely by Victoria and James.

"For your information, that's my mate you're talking too. And my name's Bella. Not 'new gal'. Now, either you're here to help us rescue my brother and sister or you can be on your merry little way and I may not tear you to pieces for talking about me like that." she growled. James stifled a chuckle as Bella rounded upon Garrett. Garrett looked at me.

"Well, she sure is a spitfire. And yes, I'm helping you save Peter and Char. They've done quite a bit for me once in a while. Anyone got a game plan?" he said. I nodded and Bella grinned.

"Well, looks like I won't be tearing you apart after all." she pouted. He looked at her.

"Save it all for the army of vamps waiting for us at the ranch, Spitfire. Just keep saving it. Maybe you could take out some of that sexual tension too." he said, looking between me and Bella. She growled and Garrett smiled.

"Just stating the facts, little lady. Just stating the facts."


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Ok. Here's the plan. Garrett and James will head in first, kill any scouts that are put. Bella, you and Victoria will be second in, getting to Peter and Char before anything else. I'll go in last, find Maria, Alice, and the Romanians." Jasper said as we stood around my truck two miles from the ranch house.

"Uh, Major, you're forgetting one tiny little detail. The 50-somethin' newbies in there too." Garrett said. Jasper cursed.

"Then we go in guns blazin'. Because it will be a cold day in Hell if I'm going to let my family be killed while I did nothing to help." I said. Garrett looked at me and smirked.

"Like I said, Major. You sure know how to pick 'em." he laughed.

I growled at him in reply.

** _Aftermath_ **

We circled the house, slowly moving in on the vampires inside.

_Baby Bells, you ready?_ James asked.

_Of course, Jamie. Let's burn 'em down._ I replied, a smile turning my lips. I looked over at Vicki, who was standing next to me. I nodded once and we leapt up to the window. Vick and I were going to rescue Peter and Char first, then join the fight downstairs. Hopefully, Jasper's power wouldn't be blocked by one of Alice's little henchmen. I pried the window open and nimbly slid into the room. Taking a look around, I realized we were in my bedroom. My vision clouded with red. My brother and sister were tortured in my bedroom. I sagged with relief as I spotted Peter and Char. Vicki and I raced over there.

"Peter?" I asked, my brother unresponsive; Char was almost the same. Venom tears welled up in my eyes as Peter cracked an eye open.

"Baby Girl?" he asked, his voice cracking. I nodded.

"It's okay, Peter. I'm here and so is Jasper." I replied. He nodded, his head lolling to the side and his eyes closing again. I looked at Vicki, who was tending to Char.

"Bells, we need to get them out of here. Peter looks like he's dead, Char isn't much better; there is no way either one of them are going to be able to fight." she said. I nodded.

"Ok. We get them out. You grab Char. I will get Peter." I said, picking up my brother. He opened his eyes and tried to smile.

"You know, this is how I carried you when Char and I found you." he said. I nodded, focusing on contacting one of the others.

_Jamie, we have them. Is there a path cleared to get to the car?_ I asked, praying he wasnt currently fighting someone.

_I think so, Baby Bird. Let me get to you so you have back up. Garrett and the Major are currently fighting Maria and the Romanians-sorry, scratch that. The Major is now killing the Romanians and Maria. Be there soon, Baby Bird._ James replied. I opened the door and made my way into the hallway, Vicki following. We got halfway down the hall before James met up with us. Together, we made our way outside.

"Is Jasper in the back?" I asked. James nodded. We had just made it to the car and I had set Peter in the backseat when I sensed something behind me.

"BELLA!" James shouted as a body slammed into mine, pushing me to the ground. I rolled over to my back to realize I had someone on top of me. I was looking into the face of Alice Cullen.

"You're dead, bitch." she snarled as I struggled under her grip. I screamed as she bit into my shoulder, pain searing through my body.

"Let me go!" I snarled. She laughed, a clear tinkling that had an undercurrent of madness.

"Let you go? I can't do that. My mate is dead because of yours. This is revenge, sweetheart." she replied, a feral smile lighting up her face. I screamed again as she bit into my other shoulder. I looked to the car to see James and Victoria being restrained by two bulky newborns. All of a sudden they dropped along with Jamie and Vicks.

"Pixie, I would highly suggest you let the Major's mate up. He's in God of War mode, right now, and he's not very happy." Garrett said, his voice hard. Alice looked up at Jasper, who stood in front of Garrett, growling. His growls were so loud, I could barely hear the next thing Alice said.

"Not this time, Jazzy. This time she's mine." she snarled, bending down towards my throat. I wriggled underneath her, trying to keep her away from me. Just as she reached my neck, she was pulled away from me. Gasping, I sat up, taking Garrett's proffered hand. I looked towards Jasper, who was currently overpowering Alice. With a roar, he ripped her head from her shoulders, making short work of her torso and limbs. Garrett tossed a lighter over and Jasper lit the pile of what used to be Alice. He looked towards me, his black eyes slowly fading back into his honey gold.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't speak, just ran straight to him. He caught me in his arms and held me tight to him. "Darlin, you're fine. It's fine. We're okay and everything is going to be fine. Where's Peter and Char?" he murmured into my hair. I looked over at the car, where Jamie and Vicki were just getting up. Garrett was off to the side, burning the remainder of the guards that had grabbed them. We made our way over and Jasper looked at my other brother and sister.

"Sorry for dropping you back there. When the God of War comes out, everyone drops. Well, everyone except Peter and Garrett." he said. Jamie nodded.

"Totally understand. Your mate was in danger and you did what you had to do to protect her. Let's get out of here." James replied. Jasper nodded and we turned towards the car. A smile broke out on my face. My family was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**PETER POV**

"Bells?" I croaked. The brunette standing next to me turned around.

"Peter! Don't EVER do that to me again, Peter Alexander Whitlock. I was scared out of my mind with worry for you!" she exclaimed, gently putting her arms around me.

"Where's Char?" I asked.

"She's in the other room with Vicki. I'll go tell her you're awake. She's been awake for about three hours and she's been dying to see you." she replied. I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"I don't want to move right now, Baby Girl."

"OK, Peter. I'll go tell her." She said as she exited the room.

 

**Bella POV**

I made my way into Char's room, which was right next to Peter's. We were staying at one of Peter's other houses until Peter and Char felt better and we could head to London.

"Char? Peter's awake." I told my sister. The blond turned towards me and a smile lit up her face.

"Really? He is? How is he feeling?"

"He's fine. A bit drained, but he's fine."

My sisters smiled and Char shared a look with Vicki and then they both looked at me.

"Bells, go find him." Char said. I stifled a sigh and out a look of confusion on my face.

"Find who?" I asked.

"Bella, honey, admit it. You feel the pull and the longer you deny it, the harder it will hurt." She said, nodding to my hand which had subconsciously started rubbing my heart. I sighed and forced my hand down to my side.

"Fine, Char. I'll find him. I'm glad you're better. I missed you."

She smiled and waved me towards the door.

"I missed you too. Now go find your mate!"

I giggled and raced outside. If Jasper was anything like me, he'd be at my favorite spot, the lake. I ran around the house and down the path to the lake. As I had suspected, he was lying on the lakeshore, one of Peter's old cowboy hats over his face. By the way he subtly tensed, I knew he knew I was there. I walked over and laid down next to him, closing my eyes on the setting sun.

"Char sent you to find me, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah. She also told me to quit messing around and admit that I feel the pull." I said, rolling on my side and facing him.

"Well, Char is a smart woman. You'd do well to listen to her." he replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. I pulled the cowboy hat off his face and looked into his golden eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, I admit that I feel the mating pull towards you. I can't deny it any long. I love-" He cut me off with a kiss. It was hard and desperate and I could feel every single one of his emotions in it. I moaned as he pulled me onto his lap. His hands tightened on my waist as I threaded mine through his shaggy blond hair. I broke away, gasping though I had no need for air, and smiled at him. He lowered his face to nuzzle at my neck.

"You know, it took you long enough." he murmured into my shoulder. I laughed.

"You can't fault me. I haven't had the best experiences with relationships." I said, my emotions going from a high to taking a sharp fall as I thought about my previous life. He lifted his head.

"Stop that. That feeling of being worthless and fearful that I'll abandon you. You are everything to me. EVERYTHING. I will NEVER leave you, ever. I love you, Isabella. I waited my whole life for you. I'd do anything for you." he said. Venom tears glistened in my eyes as I hugged him.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I told him. He pulled me away to look into my eyes.

"I mean every single word. I would go to hell and back for you, darlin'. You really are my everything." he told me.

 

Unknown POV

I smirked as I watched the two vampires by the lake. They would get what was coming to them. I would fulfill my Mistress' plans, even though she was dead. I pulled out my cell as I raced away.

"Be ready. They are weakened and unsuspecting. They believe I perished with my Mistress, but I did not. Prepare to wreak havoc upon the Whitlocks and anyone else who tries to stop us. They will know the power of Cavan and his Mistress' name." I snarled. The vampires would get what was coming for them. They had killed my Mistress and her mate, along with her mate's brother and my mate. My soul cried out for my dead mate. I grinned as I imagined the bodies of the Whitlocks burning the way my mate's did. She would be avenged and **_no one_** would stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Jasper got a call from Rose three days after the "Great Pixie-Bitch Fight" as Peter had christened it. Apparently the Cullens had followed Rose and Emmett to London and Rose was ready to claw Edward's eyes out.

"Listen, Rose. We'll be there soon. Char is booking the flight now. She's getting the next one out, okay? Just don't do anything stupid." Jasper said. He stopped as Rose said something. "I don't care how they feel about me. I'm no longer part of their 'family', Rose." he said as Char showed him her laptop screen. He nodded and she smiled. "Look, our flight leaves in 45. We'll see you soon." Jasper said, hanging up the phone. He looked at Peter, who was currently playing a game on his laptop.

"Yes, Major?" he asked, not looking up from his screen.

"You ready for a trip, Peter?" my mate asked. Peter paused his game and looked up, cracking a grin.

"Are you kidding? And miss getting a chance to anger the Cullens even more? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I hope Rose and Em are ready to leave them behind for good. We're going to have so much fun!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as my idiot brother acted like a kid in a candy shop. James and Victoria had come in right in the middle of Peter's speech. Garrett had left soon after he knew Peter and Char were going to be okay.

"Baby Bird, if you are all leaving, Vicki and I are going to hit the road. We love you, but we're not going to England. To close to the Volturi for our tastes." James said. I nodded and hugged them both. Vicki gave Char a hug and waved to Jasper and Peter. After goodbyes were said, they took their leave.

"If our plane leaves in 30, I'm going to pack." I said. The other three agreed and within 10 minutes, we were ready to go.

 

_*At the airport*_

**PPOV**

We ran to the airport, mostly because the cars wouldn't get there fast enough and partly because we had been cooped up inside that house for 3 days. We reached the gate just as they were boarding our flight. Jasper handed the flight attendant our tickets and she waved us on. We entered the plane and found our seats. My beautiful mate had gotten us first class seats. I put my laptop case under my seat as Char did the same with hers. Jasper and Bella were sitting on the other side of the aisle. She looked very comfortable, snuggled into my brother. Jasper had his Kindle out and Bella was reading over his shoulder. Char nudged my arm as I opened my mouth to say something. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Leave them alone, Peter." she chided.

"But...Char! That's too good of an oppurtunity to miss!" I complained, pulling out my phone as it buzzed. I read the text on the screen.

_Shut up Petey-Wheat. I'm trying to read._

I looked over at Bella, who was still reading with Jasper. She shifted her gaze to me and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes as the flight attendant told us to put away any electronic devices during take-off. Bella smiled as Jasper slipped his Kindle into her carry-on. I caught Jasper's eye and smirked as we took off. He rolled his eyes, but slipped his hand into Bella's. I was glad they had finally found each other. Maybe Bella would open up more and maybe Jasper would slip out of his shell.

 

_*London Airport 9 hours later*_

**JPOV**

Rose and Emmett met up with us at the airport. The first thing she did when she saw Peter and Char was envelope them in a hug.

"How are you? Is Maria dead? What about Alice?" she asked after she had released them.

"We're fine, yes, and yes. You don't have to worry about us. Char and I are made of pretty strong stuff." Peter said, causing Emmett to chuckle.

"What's up Big Bear? How's life with the Cullens?" Peter asked.

"Just fine, Peter. Rose was really worried about you and Char." Emmett replied. I noticed Bella had stepped off to the side, looking uncomfortable. I caught Char's eye and she nodded.

_Bella?_ I thought towards her. She turned towards me.

_Yes, Jasper?_ she replied.

_Why are you all the way over there, Darlin'?_

_I'm not Rose's family. What if she decides she doesn't like me?_ she said, her fear and insecurity crashing over me.

_Darlin', Rose likes almost anyone. Plus, you're my mate. That makes you her family, Bella._ I watched as Rose stepped towards my silent mate.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I'm Rose. He's waited a long time for you, you know." she said, giving Bella a smile. Bella returned it, shyly.

"Hi Rose. I've waited a long time for him too." she replied. Rose pulled Bella to the group and introduced her to Emmett.

_See Darlin'? Told ya._ I told her, throwing her a smirk. She smiled back at me.

"Let's get back to the hotel. We've already booked rooms for you guys next to ours." Rose said as Emmett hailed a cab. "Besides, I want to hear ALL the details of the daring rescue.


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

We arrived at the hotel 15 minutes after landing and meeting up with Rose and Emmett. Rose grabbed our keys from the front desk and we headed upstairs to our rooms. After Alice's betrayal, it would be nice to relax. We had only been in the room for about 20 minutes, during which everybody settled in, before Rose got a call from the lobby. Naturally, we all tuned in.

_"Mrs. McCarthy?"_

"Yes, this is she."

_"I have a group of people down here demanding to see you and your husband. I must ask you come collect them as soon as possible. They are beginning to frighten the other guests, ma'am."_

Rose sighed, "I'll be down as soon as I can. Thank you for the call," she said, hanging up the phone when she was done.

"Well, it seems our vacation has taken a pause." Char said. Rose nodded, exasperation coloring her emotions.

"I swear, if they even think about telling Emmett and I off again for leaving, I will rip somebody apart." she growled, getting up and leaving so she could collect the three vampires from downstairs. I looked around at the group.

"I'll stay in the front. You guys can flank me. It's most likely they are here to berate me for killing their precious little seer and beg me to come back as well." I said. Peter chuckled and I shot him a look. "What?"

"Nothing. Just got a feeling this is going to be great entertainment. Should have brought popcorn." my brother replied, beginning to chuckle again. As we heard Rose returning, three more pairs of feet with her, everybody moved into their position. Emmett, Char and Peter flanked me, while Bella stood next to me, holding my hand. As they approached the door, I glanced down at the brunette next to me.

_"Mental shield up?"_ I asked her mentally, _"I don't want Edward able to read our thoughts."_ She glanced up at me and nodded,

_"Always is, Jasper. I've been covering you since we met. Char and Peter are covered when they're in range and now I've included Em and Rose."_ she replied mentally.

_"Yes, well as sappy and romantic as that is, could we maybe pay attention to the vampires about to walk through our door?"_ Peter asked. I jolted in surprise, not expecting to hear his voice in my head.

"Sorry. It's an open connection under the shield." Bella murmured. I nodded and then we all snapped to attention as the door opened, showing Rose and then the three Culllens. Rose made her way to Emmett's side while the other three stood there, gaping at the force that was the Whitlock Coven.

"Jasper, Peter, Charlotte. We have a lot to discuss." Carlisle was the first to talk. I skimmed their emotions. Esme's were sorrowful and it was no surprise. She did see each of us as her children. Ridiculous. Carlisles's were much in line with his mate. But Edward's, his emotions were constantly changing, rolling around so I could never get a good glimpse of them. There was something off about that. I snorted in reply to Carlisle.

"No, we don't have a lot to discuss, actually. Alice was a bitch who tried to kill my coven and my mate. She got what she deserved. I'm not even sure why you are here, to tell the truth. I killed Alice. And if you here to kick me out of your _family_ , go ahead. I don't care. I was never really part of your family anyway. I was a project of Alice's and now I know why. She needed me to help her overthrow the Volturi." I said. Edward stepped forward slightly, eyes flashing. "What are you going to do, Eddie? Alice got what was coming to her. It doesn't matter who dealt the final blow. If it wasn't me, it would have been the Volturi when the army she was building was decimated. Now either do something worth my time, or step back and let the _grownups_ talk." I hissed before he had the chance to talk.

"Jasper, killing Alice was wrong. If you come near this family again, we will turn to the Volturi." Carlisle said. Peter snorted from the couch where he had sat down, apparently bored with the talking, and we all turned to look at him.

"Sorry. It's just, you're lying. You won't turn to the Volturi, a) because you're terrified of them and b) they're terrified of him." he said, gesturing to me, "Why do you think Pixie-Bitch wanted him on her side?" I turned back to the Cullens.

"I think we're done here. There is no more to be said. Get out of my hotel room and pray _I_ never see _you_ again. Because I will go to the Volturi and you will be killed." I told them. Carlisle nodded.

"Rosalie, Emmett, let's go." Esme said, turning to follow her husband and mate. Rose shook her head and Esme stopped.

"No. Emmett and I are staying with Jasper. We may have been more accepted into the Cullen family than Jasper was, but we were never fully accepted. Why would we be? We have no special talents that are useful to you. You don't need us. Just go." she told them. Esme looked sad, but followed Carlisle and Edward out. Peter frowned and flopped onto mine and Bella's bed, flicking the tv on.

"Hmm. That was less exciting than I thought it would be," he said, "Oh, hey, looks Bellsy! Your favorite movie is on!"

Bella looked over.

"The Breakfast Club? Did it just start?"

"Yeah. Bender almost got flattened by the Reynold's car." he told her.

"Awesome!" my mate replied, joining Peter on the bed. They then quoted the entire opening monologue. I rolled my eyes at Peter's antics and look over at Rose, who looked shaken. I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Rosie. Your talent is special. You're special. Just because the Cullens didn't realize that, doesn't mean that I don't. Or that Emmett doesn't. We love you. You're family, Rosie." I whispered in her ear. She hugged me tighter and then pulled away.

"Thank you, Jasper." she replied. I nodded.

 

Unknown POV

I snarled as I wrenched my phone from my jacket pocket, almost tearing the cloth in half. I quickly dialed a number and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"The backup plan happens tonight. At sundown. Jasper Whitlock destroyed my plan and he will pay. And so will that whore of a mate he has. And get me Seraph. Jasper's little bitch is a mental shield. And strong. She had everyone in that pathetic little coven under it." I snarled.

"Of course, Mr. Edward. I will begin preparations right away. Everything will be ready before sundown. Seraph arrived yesterday and is ready to do what you command. Shall we await your arrival?"

I grinned.

"Good, Cavan. Yes, I will be there soon. We will make them pay for what they have done to us. To Alice. To our army. To my beautiful Maria."


	10. Chapter 10

**PPOV**

Something bad was going to happen. It hadn't been at the confrontation, as lame as that had been, but it was happening today. I glanced over at the brunette vampire snuggled into me. She was happy, content. Finding Jasper had done that for her. I could tell. I smiled as she mouthed along with the movie. Baby Girl had always loved it. I slide my eyes over to Japser, who was talking quietly with Rose and Emmett. Looks like my family had gained two more members. Not that I minded. Rose and Emmett needed out from under the ever present thumb of Carlisle Cullen. I thought back to the threat that was coming. It had something to do with Pixie Bitch and the army of vamps she had. And I'm pretty sure dear old Eddie is involved too. We'd have to go back to Texas. And soon. Too bad, Char really liked it here.

"Hey, Major? Did we make sure all those vamps at the ranch were taken out? I've got a feeling and you know how those turn out." I said, pausing the conversation between the other three vampires. Jasper paused for a moment, thinking.

"Yes. When _he_ appeared, everybody was gone. No survivors." he replied. I nodded, still feeling uneasy.

_"Peter?"_ Bella asked from beside me. I squeezed her shoulder.

_"Don't worry, Baby Girl. Everything's fine. Just fine."_ I replied. She nodded and turned back to the movie. Was everything fine?

 

**JPOV**

Now that Peter had brought into question whether or not all of Alice's vampires had been dealt with, I was uneasy. I could feel the same emotions coming off Peter. That in itself was something to be worried about. Peter was never uneasy, unless he didn't know what was coming. If he didn't know what was coming, it meant something big. And most likely bad. I surveyed the room, watching each member of my Coven separately. Rose and Emmett were talking about the options I had offered them. They could live with Bella and I and do what they wanted, or they could go off by themselves, live how they wanted to live. They would still be part of the Whitlock Coven no matter what they chose. Charlotte was on Peter's laptop, alternating between a game and airline tickets. That also worried me. If Charlotte was looking for tickets without Peter or I saying something... Char could sense when Peter needed something done, whether it be booking a flight or something else. Bella and Peter were still watching The Breakfast Club. Suddenly, Peter sat up, hands grabbing his head. He had been hit with a big "vision". Normally, it didn't hurt, but the big ones hurt like hell.

"Ah! Gods, this hurts." he hissed. Char immediately appeared at his side, and Bella appeared at mine. She curled into me instinctively as Char soothed her husband.

"Peter, what's happening? Tell me what needs to happen." she said.

"We need to get back to Texas." he told her. She nodded.

"Already done. What else?"

"Not what. Who. All I have is a name."

"What name, Peter?" Char asked.

"Seraph."

At that name, Char froze at the same time that Bella froze in my arms. I looked down at her, then back up at Peter, who had locked his eyes on her as well.

"I know, Bellsy, I know." he whispered, the "vision" done. She trembled like a leaf and disappeared into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I turned towards my second in command, who shrank back. I fought with my emotions, calming myself down enough to talk.

"What was that, Peter? Why the hell is my mate scared to death of that name?" I snarled. Peter sighed, a long heavy one.

"It was bad, Major. It happened about a year after Char and I changed Bella. They were out hunting. I was at the ranch, fixing the wall Bella had broken the week before. Somehow, they got the drop on Char. They restrained her and then tore her apart before taking Bella. When I finally tracked Char down, they were long gone. Somehow she escaped, made her way back to us. The only thing she would say for seven months was 'Seraph is the Master'. It was bad, Major. She was near catatonic. Char had to force feed her. When she finally recovered, little things would set her off. The tv shows we watched, the wind. She thought they were coming back for her. I finally got her to talk a year and a half later. What she told me.. It was worse than Maria and you know how sick she was. She was tame compared to Seraph." he explained. I snarled.

"What did she tell you?" Peter gulped.

"You're not going to like it," he told me before switching to Spanish, " _Ella estaba encadenado, como un perro. La violaron al menos una vez al día. Un solo hombre, varios hombres, no importaba. Era un anillo subterráneo sexo, Mayor. Serafín llevó todo el asunto. Serafín le gusta Bella la mejor. Ella ideó torturas especiales para ella después de que ella descubrió lo que Bella era capaz de hacer, de sus habilidades. Seraph ella rompió en trozos pequeños y luego dio un paso en ellos. Mi Bella feliz era una cáscara de lo que solía ser. Y, que no era una elección al azar. Los hombres de Seraph la estaban buscando. Alguien quería a Bella en ese lugar. Y todavía no sabemos quién._ " I stumbled back, my emotions everywhere. My mate had been tortured, used by the very vampire we would have to face. Char looked at me, then at the closed door.

"Major, you need to go to her. She needs you; she needs her mate. You need to be there." she said. I nodded and immediately was in the other room, shutting the door behind me. Bella was on the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around herself, rocking back and forth.

"Bella?" I asked softly. Her head snapped up, red eyes meeting my own gold ones. That was going to have to change. As soon as we returned to Texas, I would go back to my old feeding style. But right now, my mate needed me.

"Darlin, come here. It's okay. You're okay. I won't let anybody hurt you." I told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She crawled over to me and climbed into my lap, nestling her head in the crook of my neck. I hummed softly as I held her, feeling her begin to relax. I would make sure she was okay. She was my _alma gemela_. My soulmate and I wouldn't let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: if horrible, blame Google Translate. Spanish is not my strong suit.
> 
> "She was chained, like a dog. They raped her at least once a day. A single man, multiple men, it didn't matter. It was an underground sex ring, Major. Seraph led the whole thing. Seraph liked Bella the best . She devised special tortures for her after she discovered what Bella was able to do, her abilities. Seraph broke her into small pieces and then stepped on them. My happy Bella was a shell of what she used to be. And, it was not a random choosing. Seraph 's men were looking for her. Someone wanted Bella there. And we still don't know who."


	11. Chapter 11

_BPOV_

"Seraph." Peter gasped his eyes locking with mine as I froze in Jasper's arms. Out of corner of my eye, I could see Charlotte do the same. "I know, Bellsy, I know." With that I shot out of my mate's arms and into my brother's room. I shut the door behind me and crawled onto the bed, curling in on myself. I could hear Jasper's growls and Peter's calming, warning tones. I wanted to cry. What Seraph had done to me, it was torture at its highest. Knowing she had been working with the bitch that kidnapped my family scared me. I heard the door open and someone walk in, but didn't look up.

"Bella?" Jasper asked softly. My head snapped up, my eyes meeting his gold ones. "Darlin', come here. It's okay. _You're_ okay. I won't let anybody hurt you." he whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I crawled over to him and climbed into his lap, nestling my head in the crook of his neck. He calmed me just by being there. He hummed softly as he held me. I clung to him, breathing him in, breathing in pure Jasper. When I had calmed down, I pulled away, not looking at him. His fingers grabbed my chin gently and lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"Bella, she will never hurt you again. I promise. I will protect you and I will make her pay for what she did to you." he told me.

"What did Peter tell you?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Only what he knows, only what you told him. Bella, I need to know, is there anything you didn't tell Peter? Is there anything you left out?"

"I wasn't the only one there, Jasper. I left people behind. I left a friend behind because I had a chance to escape. I left them to be tortured. I left them to die. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault." I sobbed, venom tears refusing to fall. He pulled me into him again, holding me against him as I cried.

"No, Darlin', it wasn't your fault. What happened was not your fault. We will find the vampires responsible and we will destroy them. They won't be able to hurt you or anyone else. We will make them pay." he told me, pulling me closer. I melted in his arms, although my mind was screaming that it was my fault. I could have saved Wren. Her screams echoed in my ears and I pulled away from Jasper again. I stood up and began pacing the room. Jasper watched me from the bed. I wouldn't be able to stand it if more people got hurt because of me.

"Baby Girl, don't you even think about it." Peter called as I eyed the window. I scowled and opened the connecting door.

"You don't understand, Peter." I hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So, you weren't just thinking about hightailing it out the window and attempting to find Seraph by yourself? You may not believe that what happened to whoever it was you left there wasn't your fault, but it's true. You didn't control Seraph's actions. You weren't the one who gave the orders. So, you better listen and I mean _really _listen. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Quit blaming yourself. We will find her and we will stop her. But that won't happen if you decide to go off on a suicide mission!" he told me. I blinked.__

__"What was her name?" Jasper asked from behind me, "The girl you left behind. Your friend." I turned towards him, my eyes revealing my confusion._ _

__"You told me you left a friend behind." he said. I swallowed, her memory making it hard to breathe._ _

__"Wren. She was just a kid. Just turned 16, although she had been a vampire for close to 70 years. She traveled alone, no one to watch her back. They brought her in a few days after I was captured. She was so scared. I had been through enough of their torture games to help her through it. We planned an escape. Memorized the routine, how many guards were stationed at one time, how many were watching us. When the day came, they had upped the torture. Wren could barely stand and I wasn't much better. We weren't getting out of there like we were. We had daily blood rations, just enough to keep us going. I tried to give mine to Wren, but she wouldn't take it. She forced me to drink hers. Told me I needed to get out of there, that I had a family waiting for me, that she had no one to go back to. When they came to get us for our second round of games, she attacked the guard. Gave me a distraction so I could get out. And I did. The last thing I remember hearing were her screams as they tore her apart. But I didn't look back, just like I promised. And then I was back at Peter and Char's." I whispered. Jasper nodded. I could feel Peter's eyes on me. This was something I had never told anyone, ever. And now here I was letting everybody know about it. "I'm terrified she's dead." I said, and honestly I was more than terrified that Wren had given up her life for me._ _

__"If she isn't we will get her back. She saved you and we will save her if we can." Char said. I nodded._ _

__"Yeah, but if you go off on a suicide mission, we won't be able to save anyone, got it Bella? No more blaming yourself." Peter said. I turned towards him, his eyes conveying how serious he was. I nodded again._ _

__"I promise, Peter. I won't do anything reckless." I told him. He nodded and flipped open his computer._ _

__"We need to get back to the states and soon. Something big is about to go down and we need to be there for it." he said. I looked over at Jasper, who was watching Peter._ _

__"How soon, Peter? How bad is it?" he asked. Peter looked over at him and shrugged._ _

__"As soon as I can get a flight back to Texas And it's going to get bad, Major. Very bad." he replied. Jasper sighed._ _

__"Alright. Everybody, pack up what you've already unpacked. We're heading home."_ _


	12. Chapter 12

**PPOV**

Jasper looked over at me, anger clear on his face. I nodded my head, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay, that she would be okay. From the look on his face, he obviously didn't believe me. I glanced over to Char, who was still on the ground. She still had Bella's jacket in her hand. She looked up at me, the pain on her face making me ache.

"We will get her back. I promise." I told the both of them. Edward, Seraph, whoever else was involved in taking her, would pay. They wouldn't survive the week.

 

**_13 hours earlier_ **

**JPOV ******

Everything was ready to go, all the bags were packed and we were headed towards the airport. Bella glanced over at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. Seraph was not going to get her and we would save Wren. Then hell erupted. A car crashed into us, sending us flying into the ditch on the side of the road. When we finally stopped rolling, we crawled from the wreckage. Vampires surrounded us on each side. I stood up straight and they cowered before returning to their crouched positions. 

You know who I am?" I asked. They nodded. 

We do not fear you, God of War. We are only here for the girl, the one called Isabella." the leader hissed. Bella shifted so she was behind me. I snarled again. 

"You wish to take my mate from me?" 

"We do not wish, we will." he hissed again before they rushed us. 

"Major! They have a power-blocker! And-" Peter yelled. Before I could act on what he told me, I was frozen in my steps. With a quick glance I confirmed Peter and Char were frozen as well. A tall blonde walked in front of me, smiling. 

"I'm sorry, Major. Can't have you taking out my guards, now can I?" she said. Bella snarled. 

"Get away from him, Seraph." she growled. Seraph turned to her. 

"Hello, dear. It's been a while, hasn't it? Poor Wren will be so disheartened to know I've captured you again. Oh well." she smiled. Bella gasped. 

"Wren? She's alive?" she asked. Seraph clicked her tongue. 

"Yes, Bella. And I've been keeping her alive for this moment. David! Grab her and let's go. I've kept the others waiting too long." Seraph said. David stepped forward and grabbed Bella by her jacket sleeve. She slipped out of her jacket and he threw it to the ground before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. I struggled to break free of the spell that had been laid on me, but I was too late. Seraph and her guards had vanished, along with Bella. I stumbled forward as the spell broke and fell to my knees. 

"NO!" I roared. Peter placed his hand on my shoulder as Char picked up Bella's jacket. I grimaced as the mating bond grew tighter as Bella got farther and farther away. The Major crept at the edges of my mind, tempting me to let him free. I shook him off. It wasn't time yet. Soon, when we found her, then he could come out and play. 

**_Present Time_ **

**BPOV**

I screamed at the walls of the cell I was in. I couldn't believe I got myself into this again. I should have known that Seraph was close. Why else would Peter have gotten a 'knowing' of her? I looked up and crouched as the cell door opened. A lithe raven haired girl was shoved into the cell with me and the door closed. She raised her head and began to cry when she saw me. 

Wren?" I gasped, rushing to her and pulling her into a hug, "I can't believe you're still alive! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I left you!" 

"Bella! I'm okay, I promise. I'm more worried about you. Seraph is incredibly mad at you. I heard her tell David to prep the 'special room' for you." she told me.

"It'll be okay, Wren. I found my mate. He'll come for me and you. I promise. He's special, Wren. Did you ever hear tales of the God of War?" I replied. She nodded and then understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Your mate is the God of War?" she asked. I nodded. Her eyes grew big.

"They say he took down entire cities-human and vampire alike-in a matter of hours." she whispered. I nodded again.

"He's different now. He doesn't do that anymore." I told her. We quieted as the door opened again and David stood there.

"Bella. So good to see you again. Come, we have a lot to catch up on." he said. I stood there and he scowled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way-your choice, Bella. I do enjoy the hard way, though." he snarled, gesturing to Wren. My shoulders slumped and I walked forward. He grabbed my arm and led me out.

"Bella!" I heard Wren cry before the door slammed shut. David smiled down at me cruelly.

"Well, looks like it's just us again Bella. Like it was so many times before." he laughed. I spit in his face. With a growl, he wiped it away. "You'll pay for that, you bitch."

 

**JPOV**

I had to call Rose and Emmett. I dialed Rose's number and she answered almost immediately.

"Rose, she's gone. Seraph ambushed us on the way to the airport. I know you decided you wanted to go off for a while, but I need your help. I need to find her." I said, my voice betraying how terrified I was that Bella was hurt. I had promised to protect her and I'd failed.

" _Alright, Jasper. We're on the way. Should I call Garrett? He'll want to help too._ " Rose replied.

"Yes. We'll meet you in Dallas."


	13. Chapter 13

**RPOV**

I glanced up as Emmett walked back into the room.

"Change of plans. We're heading to Volterra. Bella has been kidnapped by Seraph and Jasper needs a lot more back up than just Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and us. Maybe we can convince the Kings to help." I said.

"Anything we can do, Rose. You take point. You've experienced some of the things Bella has been through and you'll convince the King's better than I can." he replied.

 

**_2 Hours Later_ **

**RPOV**

The human receptionist, Gianna, led us to the Throne Room where the three Kings waited. As we entered, the conversation paused as Aro turned towards us with a smile.

"Ah, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. It has been a while since we have seen each other, no?" he said.

"We are no longer Cullen's, Aro. In fact, that is part of the reason we have come. We have need of your assistance. Our new coven leader's mate has been kidnapped by another vampire, who is torturing her. Edward is aiding her in the torture of many other vampires as well. We ask for reinforcements and your aid." I said, politely. Aro beckoned me forward and outstretched his hand. With a moment's hesitation, I placed my hand in his. Aro's smile grew wider as he read my memories. He released my hand and I stepped back towards Emmett. He turned towards Marcus and Caius.

"Brothers, their new coven is lead by the God of War himself. He has come to us for help. To what should we answer him?" he asked. Although he had phrased it as a question towards his brothers, I could tell there would be no room for discussion. What Aro decided would be done. Marcus and Caius exchanged glances and then turned towards me. Aro laid a hand upon each of theirs.

"Rosalie Cullen, how do you know the extent of what has happened?" Marcus asked. I exchanged a glance with Emmett, who nodded. I took a deep breath and explained Bella's situation to them, what she had told us. When I had finished, the room was quiet. Then Aro smiled.

"Your coven-mate's situation is understandably terrible. However, there is nothing in the rules that govern this world that says anything about vampires torturing other vampires. Our rules are put in place to keep the secret of vampires unknown. Vampire against vampire activities, while unfortunate, does not break any of these rules. Our decision is no. You will not receive reinforcements or aid from the Volturi. You are dismissed. Come, brothers." Aro said. Outrage filled me as he swept behind the thrones. Marcus paused as he passed us.

"If you would care to follow Dimitri, he will guide you out." the co-leader said, glancing towards a tall, black-haired vampire in the corner of the room. They exchanged glances and with a nod, Marcus exited. A few seconds later, Dimitri walked up.

"Please, follow me." he said quietly, nodding at three other vampires. Two of them I recognized as Alec and Jane, the Volturi's most prized guard members. The other I recognized from the last time we were here, when Edward's 'mate' was brought because he wanted to kill himself. I watched them nervously as the three arranged themselves around us and led us to a small courtyard. When we arrived, the silence was broken by Emmett's puzzled exclamation. Sitting at a stone table, in the middle of the courtyard, was Marcus, along with two other vampires I had not seen before, a short brunette woman and a raven-haired man. He took in the confusion on my face and on Emmett's and smiled gently.

"Please, join me. I will explain," he said, gesturing toward the table. Emmett and I sat down, waiting for Marcus to explain.

"You've met Dimitri, Jane and Alec before. Let me introduce you to Felix, Evan, and Gwyneth. They, along with myself, will be joining you to save Bella. I have been through the pain of losing a mate, and it is a pain I wish upon no one. Dimitri is an excellent tracker and I believe he will be able to locate wherever Seraph has taken Bella. Understand I do not do this in expectance of a favor, but with understanding. You know of Jane and Alec's powers. Felix, though strong, has no other power. Evan can hide his scent and is friends with Garrett Lee, whom I believe knows your coven leader. His mate, Gwyneth, can sense and break false bonds. Few know that many of Aro's guard are falsely bonded to him by Chelsea. When Evan and Gwyneth joined us, she immediately broke the bond between those of us you see here, at my request. Now, we must leave if we are to be of any help to the God of War." Marcus explained. I sat silent in shock before nodding.

I turned to the two standing behind Marcus.

"It's nice to meet you both." I told Evan and Gwyneth. They smiled and returned the sentiment.

 

**_48 Hours Later_ **

**BPOV**

I crumpled into a heap as David threw me into the cell I shared with Wren. As soon as the door closed, Wren immediately came to me.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" she asked. I gave a small nod. My body was oozing venom from the various places I had been bitten and ripped at. My mind was still filled with images of David and his team as they had their fun. My eyes filled with venom tears.

"I want my mate, Wren. I want Jasper." I half sobbed, half whispered. I closed my eyes in pain. What if I never saw him again? She pulled me into a hug and I felt her nod as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"It will be okay, Bella. You said he would be here soon." she whispered.

 

**EPOV**

I growled as I ended the phone call I had just received. In my anger, I barely noticed the broken pieces fall from my hand. I stalked into the control room, where monitors were set up yo keep an eye on things. Seraph glanced up as I entered. She looked at me with a question in her eyes. I nodded and she growled.

"My informant says they'll be here within two days. Jasper is promising death. He now has Marcus, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix, and two other unknown vampires from Volterra with him. No one suspects that they are being betrayed. Are the plans ready yet? We will need everything we have to stop Jasper." I said. Seraph nodded, walking over to me.

"Everything is taken care of." she said, running her fingers along my chest. With a growl, I pinned her against the wall.

"It better be, Seraph. Or you will pay." I threatened.


	14. Chapter 14

**RPOV**

We arrived in Dallas around ten-thirty. It took us thirty minutes to get to the house everyone was waiting. I took one look at Jasper and threw my arms around him.

"How is everything? Have you found where she is yet?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"We're still searching. Garrett will be here soon. How about you introduce us to your new friends." Peter said, nodding to the seven vampires behind us. I introduced them one by one. I was just about to introduce Evan and Gwyneth when Garrett arrived.

"Evan! I didn't know you were in company of the Volturi these days. Last I heard you were playing house in Arkansas." Garrett said, greeting his friend. Evan laughed.

"No. We gave up the Arkansas dream a while ago. There were just too many bad memories." Evan replied. Garrett nodded and turned to Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte.

"This is Evan and Gwyneth, his mate and wife. Evan and I met a few years after he found Gwyneth," Garrett introduced, pausing and glancing over to Evan.

Evan sighed, but nodded after exchanging a glance with Gwyneth.

"Evan saved Gwyneth when she was a baby. He had stumbled upon a young mother, a child herself, close to death. She took one look at him, and with her final breath, told him to save her baby. What she didn't know, was she had twins. One of them had already died, a stillborn girl. But, her daughter was still alive. So, Evan took her away and raised her out of sight, away from humans. When she was old enough to make the choice, he offered her his bite. She accepted it when she was twenty. And here they are today." Garret finished. Peter was staring at Gwyneth, a puzzled look on his face.

"Evan, what year did you find Gwyneth?" he asked quietly.

"1890." Evan replied. Peter nodded and glanced at Char, who nodded.

"Her mother, what did she look like?" Peter asked. Evan looked at him confused and glanced toward Garrett, who nodded.

"Um, she was young. Only about 18. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. But they weren't just brown, they were deeper than that. She had bruises on her arms and legs. She seemed frightened when I walked up, until she seemed to realize it was someone other than who she thought." Evan answered.

"Her name. What was her name?"

"She told me it was Bella. Bella Swan."

A flurry of movement happened and when the dust had settled Jasper was pushing Evan up against the door of the house, hand on his throat.

"What did you say?" he growled. Evan struggled against Jasper.

 

**PPOV**

_Well, this is one thing I should have seen coming. I have to take control of the situation now._ I thought as Jasper pinned Evan against the door.

"Major! I have important information about your mate!" I shouted, waving the rest of the group down into submissive positions. Hopefully they would stay that way, "This vampire had nothing to do with her kidnapping. However, he is the mate to her daughter. We use her to find Bella. But she will only work with us if you don't kill her mate." Jasper let go of Evan and stalked over to me. I lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Report, Captain." he ordered. I nodded.

"Because of the blood bond that flows between Bella and Gwyneth, we can use it to track Bella. We can find her, Major." I replied. He nodded and I watched the Major sink back to where he came from. Jasper looked at me.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Oh, he returns." At Jasper's growl, I quickly continued, "Yes, it's true. We'll be able to find her."

 

**BPOV**

Wren held me as I continued to dry sob. She ran her fingers through my hair and hummed a simple lullaby.

"Did I ever tell you about my parents, Bella? My mother was the most kind lady you could!d ever meet and my father was the same way. I had two you her siblings, a brother and a sister. My sister was 6 and my brother was 10. On the right of my sixteenth birthday, Papa took us out for a birthday dinner. None of us were expecting to be attacked by vampires. For some reason, they spared me. Well, I say spared. They took my life, but gave me a new one. As much as I want to hate them for killing my family, I can't. She was so beautiful, her hair an amazing shade of red. And his eyes captivated me. They shone so brightly, the red seemed to sparkle. I didn't see them for centuries. Not until I was brought here. My makers, the vampires who took my life brought me here." she told me. I looked at her.

"What were their names?" I asked her. She smiled gently.

"All I remember from when I woke was her hair. It was such a vibrant color. So beautiful."

"Wren, what were their names?"

"James and Victoria. They work for Seraph."


	15. Chapter 15

**RPOV**

"No. Gwyneth is my mate and I will not allow her to be used in such a fashion. Would any of you?" Evan asked, shielding Gwyneth behind him after Peter announced his 'plan' to find Bella. Peter glanced at Jasper, whose eyes were beginning to darken again. All of a sudden, Jasper fell to his knees, his face wrenched in agony as he clutched his chest.

"Peter, it's Bella," he groaned, "She's in pain. Something's wrong."

Charlotte knelt next to him as Peter's face scrunched in concentration.

"Jasper, I know you haven't fully mated yet, but can you at least feel the mating bond? Can you tell which direction she is?" she asked, quietly. He nodded.

"Good. Which direction Jasper? Tell me how to find her," she said, helping him stand with some difficulty. He drew a ragged breath and looked at Peter before looking southeast.

"She's in Maria's old fortress, isn't she?" he asked, glancing back. Peter nodded solemnly and Jasper's eyes grew hard.

"We've got battle plans to make." he growled. Peter nodded and looked towards the rest of us as Jasper stalked towards the house.

"C'mon. Best not to keep him waiting. He's already close to losing control. And if he does? No one will be able to stop him except Bella." he said.

 

**BPOV**

I waited for David to bring Wren back to the cell. They had come to collect her early that morning without even sparing me a glance. I worried what they were doing to her. I stood against the far wall as the door finally opened. What met my eyes made me fall to my knees in despair. David grinned wickedly at me at he threw Wren's dismembered head into our cell and tossed a flaming match onto it. I screamed her name as David shut the door. I felt my shield go out to protect me as I curled into a ball and cried for the only friend I had in this place.

_3 hours later_

I sat in the corner, numb, staring at the pile of ash where Wren's head used to be. I'm so sorry, Wren. I'm sorry I didn't fix this soon enough. My shield was still up, preventing anyone from getting to me or Wren's ashes. I'll make them pay, Wren. I will fix this. I promised her silently. I looked up as the door opened. My eyes turned towards the two vampires entering the room.

"You," I growled, "You both did this to her. You brought her here, made her into a vampire, gave her this cursed hell and endless torture."

James appeared apologetic, but Victoria looked saddened, like she had lost a toy, not a friend. That was enough to make me realize Wren was telling the truth about them. They had brought her here and they were working with Seraph.

"Tell me, did you kidnap me too? When I was new to this life? Did you overcome Charlotte and bring me to this hellhole yourself or did you have someone else do your dirty work for you? And why? Why would you betray me like that? Peter and Charlotte?" I asked, my anger bleeding into my words. James snapped his head up and I finally realized the truth. What I had mistaken for apology for Wren was really apology for what he had done to me. At this realization, I laughed aloud.

"You guys are fucked. You see, when David threw Wren's head in here and made me watch as she burned, it shot my grief and pain through the roof. And if there is one thing I know about mates, especially mine in particular, they can feel the pain of their mate from thousands of miles away if they've begun to accept the mating bond. And when I was forced to watch my friend burn in front of my eyes and going through that grief and pain, you can only imagine what he was feeling. So you fucked up. Because pain between mates only serves as a homing signal. And you can bet he's coming in full Major glory." I said, giving a self-satisified grin as Victoria flinched.

"Bravo little one. You successfully frightened them. You'll have a harder time scaring me off though." a voice came from the door. I looked over to find a vampire with red eyes and paper thin skin. I gasped quietly as I realized who it was.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having a Volturi leader come to my little cell?" I snarled. Aro clicked his tongue.

'You have a very valuable gift, Bella. I would like to use it. By force, if necessary." he replied. I shook my head.

"Use me? You want me to join your coven? Sorry to tell you, but I'm already part of a coven. And it is one you don't want to get on the wrong side of." I told him. Aro smiled.

"Ah, how foolish you are. Your coven will join me, for fear of eradication if not. Tell me Bella, how were you able to escape when you were captured the first time? I will tell you. I allowed you to escape. When Seraph and her men kidnapped you, under my orders, I allowed you to escape. I allowed you to run back to your coven and tell them about what had happened to you. I then lulled you into a false sense if security when you didn't hear anything about Seraph. Did you not grow suspicious when James and Victoria were not surprised at the fact that your coven mates had been captured? They a!already knew, because I told them. Maria and Alice may have thought they were working together, but they were both working for me. Everything that has happened in your life as a vampire has been orchestrated by me. Everything terrible thing has been set into motion by me. I am the reason you are a vampire at all. Tell me dear, did it feel good when you killed your father?" he said, his voice growing soft. I shook my head, refusing to believe that one vampire led my life since I changed.

"No. I won't join you. You'll have to kill me. And if you kill me, you'll have to kill Jasper too because he won't rest until you're dead or he is." I spat. Aro sighed heavily.

"Very well. You'll be executed in the morning. Enjoy your last day on this earth." he said, before turning and exiting my cell, James and Victoria following behind him. I watched them until the door closed before I closed my eyes. I had succeeded in sucking Vicki's power from her. Now to see if it would work or not.

_Jasper? I really need you to hear me._

 

**JPOV**

My mate was in danger and there was nothing I could do at the moment. I growled as I stared at plans for the fortress Bella was being held at. Peter looked over to me, concern clear on his face but I waved him off. As I pored over the plans, a sharp pain stabbed through my mind.

_..asper...real...hear...me.._

I sucked in a breath as I heard Bella's broken voice in my head.

_Bella? I though, praying this would work._

_Jasper! Oh I'm so glad you can hear me._

_Bella, I can hear you. We know where you are. We're coning to get you._

_You have to hurry Jasper. Aro has decided he is going to execute me in the morning because I won't join his coven._

I growled loudly at that and my gaze immediately shifted to Marcus. Peter looked over and understanding dawned on his face.

"Outside, Major." he whispered. I nodded and followed him out to the barn.

"I can hear her Peter." I said. He nodded.

"I guessed that. You're the happiest you've been since she was taken. Now, what did she tell you?"

"Aro's there. He plans to execute her in the morning." I growled. Peter nodded.

"Something's not adding up. I'm getting a deep sense of betrayal. And where are James and Victoria? I called them but they haven't responded," he replied, "Ask Bella if she's heard anything."

_Bella? Peter wants to know if you've heard anything about James and Victoria._

I could practically feel her anger through our link.

_Oh I've heard news. News that they are backstabbing assholes who have been a part of everything since the beginning. They knew about Peter and Char's capture before I told them because they've been working with Aro. Aro has planned everything that's happened to me since I became a vampire. He sent Seraph and her men to capture me as a newborn. He allowed me to escape the first time. All because he wants me to join his coven._

_They're working with Aro and Seraph? Bella, we're getting you out tonight. I promise._ I thought, turning to Peter.

"James and Victoria are working for Aro. He's planned this from the beginning of her vampire life. We're making a move, now. Tell everybody to get ready." I told him. He nodded and headed back inside.

_We'll be there soon, Bella._

_Please be careful, Jasper._

_I will, Bella._


End file.
